Returning Home
by Maj156
Summary: Lavi is sent on a mission. But what he finds there is very unexpected. He finds his family that he thought died. Lavi is shocked to say the least. What will his family do? How does Lavi take this? Find it out inside. One-shot. Plz read & review.


**Another one-shot~! Yay! I have alot of ideas that I can do these for. I really like writing one-shots but I really hate reading them. Mostly because if I like it then I want to read more but then its completed so I can't. I'm really random as you can see but that's not the point. The point is I'm here to present you with this one-shot. So I hope that you enjoy and please review~! **

**Disclaimer: I own D. Gray-Man... NOT! If it was then I wouldn't put a disclaimer and I wouldn't be writing a fan fic either. I would be getting busy with the manga and what not. But as you can see I own nothing... besides some characters such as Miora but she sorta belongs to my sister so... But anywho... Enjoy~!**

~~

"Lavi, I'm sending you on a mission. Miora will give you the mission details and what not... The towns name is Carn. There have been numerous reports of Akuma and a rurmor of Innocence hanging around somewhere. It's your job to kill the Akuma and find the Innocence." Komui kept ranting on about the town and frankly Lavi wasn't really listening. Lavi was lost in his own thoughts. Why did the town Carn sound so familar? He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew it somehow.

"Lavi!" Komui shouted glaring at the red head.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"Did you hear anything I said to you?" Komui asked with a sigh.

"Just the town name and what I had to do... and Komui."

"Hmm?"

"I know that it's my job to kill Akuma and find Innocence. I'm not stupid." Komui was shocked. Lavi seemed really irritated. It's not very often that Lavi is upset or anything. Komui nodded and sat back down.

"The map is in the mission report. A finder will go with you. You best get going so as to not delay. I wish you luck."

"Right. I'll be leaving as soon as I gather some things."

"Ok and Lavi."

"Yes?"

"Don't die~!" Komui said with a sing song voice that made Lavi want to strangle him. Lavi turned and left the office. He really didn't want to go. He had a really bad feeling about this mission. He couldn't place it, but he really didn't like the feeling he was getting.

~0000000000000000000000000000~

They entered the town and Lavi wasn't all to enthused. The finder that was sent with him was really noisy and he wouldn't shut up. Usually it was Kanda that was really irritated when someone wouldn't keep quiet but today Lavi was trying to think about things and the finder just kept at it even when Lavi made it plain that he wasn't listening. Even now the finder wouldn't shut up. Lavi sighed and walked faster hoping to leave the finder behind. It didn't work, the finder just kept up with him. Finally Lavi turned around and looked at the man.

"Would you please stop talking. I'm trying to think about the mission and I can't think with you consitantly talking." The finder said nothing to which Lavi was glad. "Thank you." Lavi said turning and continueing his steady pace.

"Can I ask a question, Master Lavi?" Lavi sighed but nodded his head confirming that it was alright.

"Why do you wear an eyepatch?" Lavi stopped walking and turned toward the finder. The finder had a scared looked on his face. "I'm sorry Master Lavi. I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's alright. It's an old injury. I had gotten shot and I lost my eye. I have to say it was very painful and at times it still pains me. It was a hard time to get thru. Not many people get shot in the eye and live. Bookman was a nervous reck thinking that he was going to lose _another _apprentice. He won't admit it but I know he was. He was really nervous and I was in pain. I didn't want him to leave my side for along time. I had a hard time adjusting after the incident but it's all good now. I felt bad that I had gotten myself into a situation like that and that I caused the old Panda to almost go into cardiac arrest, but that's all in the past and nothing can be changed." Lavi sighed reaching up and touched his eyepatch. Lavi snapped back from the past and looked at the finder who was looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry if it brought any unnessacary memories back. I was just curious. All the finders have wondered but their just to afraid of you to ask. They are scared because you are an exorcist, I'm sure theirs other reasons but I haven't asked."

"No, it's alright. I really don't mind. It's just something that I don't think about very often. I can understand why their scared but I'm really not that bad of a guy. Yuu-chan's scarier." Lavi said with a laugh. He looked at the finder. "I think we better get going. Don't know what we're going to find." They continued walking hoping that they would find something soon.

~~

After walking for hours they found nothing, no hint of Innocence or even a sign of Akuma. It was really worrying. Lavi decided that they should stop so they found a nearby inn that was fairly cheap. He walked in to find a young girl standing at the counter. She looked around 15 or 16 with red hair. He walked up to the counter.

"Hello. May I help you?" She said looking up at him. He gasped as he saw her green eyes that matched his own. He was shocked. She was staring at him.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Lavi shook himself.

"Y-yes sorry. You just startled me alittle with your personality." He smiled. She blushed and looked away.

"So would you like a room for two?" she asked still looking down.

"Yes if you would be so kind." He said still smiling when in his head he was trying to figure it out. She had his eyes. Why? He kept asking himself.

"Here are your keys." She said smiling at him.

"Lorraine!" The girl jumped.

"Y-yes father?" A fairly large man walked in. He wasn't fat, but muscled. He was of good height and looked to be around 35 with black hair and a red beard. His eyes were angry but Lavi could tell that he was kind and gentle.

"I thought I told you that we weren't to have any more customers."

"I'm sorry father, but they look like they needed a place. I'm sure their tired. Please father?" She said pleading. Lavi was amazed at how she seemed adament for them staying.

"If you don't have any rooms or you can't have anyone then that's ok. We'll find someplace else." Lavi said with a smile. The man looked at Lavi and his eyes widened a bit. Lavi was confused. Why was he staring at him like that?

"Alright fine. They can stay. How long will you be staying?"

"As long as nessacary. So maybe a week or more." The finder said.

"Alright. Lorraine will show you to your rooms." They were led up. Lauran looked at Lavi again as if commiting him to memory, his ever feature. And unbeknowst by him, she was. Looking him over and saving his profile, personality, everything in her brain.

"Here you are. We will be having dinner in 30 minutes so if you want to come down feel free to join us." She smiled. The finder noticed some similarities among the two. Lorraine left leaving Lavi to his thoughts.

~00000000000000000000000~

"Lorraine, did you catch that young mans name?" Lorraine's father asked. Her mother looked slightly confused but figured it was probably just a customer.

"No father. Why do you ask?"

"No reason he just looked familiar. Jamie?" The man addressed his wife.

"Yes dear?" she said not looking at him.

"You didn't see that man did you?"

"No dear." Lorraine sighed. That seemed like the only words mother ever spoke, ever since brother disappeared. She didn't really remember brother, she just remembered his hair which was a beautiful aubrun color. So unlike her own. She was about 8 years old when brother left. Leon was his name. She missed his warm presence. Even if she didn't really remember him she remembered him holding her and how warm he was. She remembered when he left, how upset mother and father were when he left. Mother cried for months. It's been several years and nothing has shown up, no letter, nothing. It breaks her heart to think that he hasn't thought of them. That he left still hurts. Lorraine started listening to his mother and fathers conversation again. It was still revolving around the man that had come in. She blushed again thinking about what he had said to her. But she felt like something was wrong about it.

"He lookes like Leon." Father said trying to keeo quiet but Lorraine heard it anyway. Her eyes widened when she heard this. There was no way. Leon's gone. He would never come back here.

"Father what did you say? You say he looks like Leon?" Lorraine turns around and faces her father. He looked at her with hooded eyes. Finally he answered.

"Yes, his hair and eyes are the same as Leon's. His hair is brighter than Leon's but the resemblance is still there. They only difference is he wears an eyepatch and a headband. I don't understand it either. I had just assumed that he had died." Her father looked at her with sad eyes. She was astounded. She didn't rememeber Leon but now that she thought about it she could see the resemblance between her and this boy. She took off toward the man's bedroom hoping that he was awake. She got to his door and stood there. It was almost like she didn't want to know. But as she was going to knock the door opened to reveal the man that she was thinking about. Lavi came out wearing only his trousers which shocked her. He honestly hadn't expected opening the door to find her. He was just going to take a quick shower.

"Can I help you?" he asked. She started at him. He was still shocked by her eye color.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked. He was shocked again today.

"Lavi." Her eyes which seemed to hold hope lost that. She seemed dissapointed.

"Was that not the answer you wanted?" He joked.

"No thats not." She answered honestly. He was shocked by the emotion in her voice.

"Well what did you want me to say?"

"That your name was Leon." Lavi's eye widened, his face paled and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe. His mind was reeling trying to figure this out. She noticed the change and was slightly shocked. Lavi stood there and stared at her.

"How do you know that name?" He whispered. Lorraine barely heard him.

"That was the name of my brother that left when he was 12." Lavi paled even farther, so much so that he looked like he was dieing. Which wasn't surprising seeing as he wasn't breathing. Lorraine was starting to get concerned.

Lavi didn't understand. He had been told his family had died yet this girl was claiming that her brothers name was Leon, the name he had before he became bookman jr.

"Master Lavi. Is everything alright?" The finder asked behind him. Having noticed that he had stopped every movement. Lavi's knee's buckled beneathe him and he fell to the floor. He still hadn't taken a decent breath. Lorraine screeched as he fell and the finder went running to him seeing him visibly pale and turning slightly purple.

"Master Lavi!" The finder shouted. Then Lorraine's parents came running from up the stairs having heard her screech.

"What's going on here?" The father asked seeing Lavi and Lorraine on the floor. Jamie, the mother, was worried to see the young man's color.

"He's not breathing. We have to get him to take a breath." After a couple minutes they finally got Lavi to take good decent breaths. He was still shocked. He looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Then he noticed Jamie and his eye widened again. He tried to get away but was met with the wall.

"Master Lavi want's the matter? Why do you seem so scared of these people?" Lavi didn't understand anything. He stared at her for the longest time trying to come to terms with what he was seeing and what his brain was saying. He may not have been a bookman but his memory was really good so he remembered her face. His eye started tearing up.

"Your name's Jamie right?" he asked. She nodded her head. The tears pooled over and ran down his cheek.

"And your name is Dean isn't it?" He asked the father. The man nodded his head. Lavi just sat there letting the tears go.

"I knew it. I thought you had died. I'm so glad." he started sobbing. If the old Panda saw him now he would have gotten a beating and a lecture about how he was supposed to hide the emotions, how unbookman Lavi was being. Everyone was fairly shocked.

"What's your name?" Jamie asked.

"My 49th alias is Lavi." he resonded automaticly.

"49th alias?" Dean asked. "What's your real name?"

Lavi smiled, "Leon." Gasps filled the air as the family heard this. Lavi was still crying.

"Leon, that's really you isn't it?" Jamie asked. Lavi just nodded his head. Jamie broke into tears and hugged Lavi into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you've come back." That broke Lavi's heart because he knew that he wouldn't be staying no matter how much he wanted it. He just couldn't. He grabbed her hands and pulled her away.

"Mother, I'm not staying." he said plainly. Jamie looked at him.

"What do you mean, brother?" Lorraine asked saddened by his words. He wasn't going to stay?

"I can't. I have to go back to the Order and Bookman."

"Who's Bookman?"

"My master. I can't be with you anymore. That's why I left. I was sure you had died, that helped me go on. If I had known that you were alive, I don't think I could have gotten as far as I did in my training. Plus I'm a member of the Black Order." They were shocked.

"Why did you go and join that crazy cult!" Dean shouted. Lavi flinched alittle.

"As a Bookman I need to record history. We chose the Black Order because they were on the winning side of the war."

"Your fighting in a war too?" Dean shouted again. Lavi didn't flinch this time, instead his mind went to all the wars he had to watch for the 'record'.

"Yes. To record history as a Bookman." Dean lost his temper and swung out at Lavi. The red head didn't respond knowing he probably deserved it. The fist connected with Lavi's chin. Blood trickled down Lavi's chin and his eye patch fell to the ground exposing what was behind it. There was a dark violet iris that had symbols written all over it.

"What's that? I thought you told me that you got shot." The finder asked.

"I did. But after I had healed alittle this showed up. It's a symbol that I'm a Bookman. This is the ultimate eye, it records every little thing but it takes so much energy that I don't use it. My other eye works just fine for recording."

"So what you say is true? About being part of the Black Order? And fighting in a war?" Lorraine asked.

"Yes. All of it is true." Dean stood up and walked out.

"If that's the case then you leave my Inn, and you are no longer my son. You have 30 minutes to get out." Dean left leaving Jamie and Lorraine to stare after him.

"Don't mind him-" Jamie started but was cut off by Lavi speaking, "No he's right. I can understand where's coming from. I thank you for your hospitality. And if it makes any difference I'm happy to know that the family I loved and still love is still alive and well. Lorraine, you grew up to be a beautiful young lady. I missed holding you. And Jamie, I'm glad to see you looking good even after all these years and that you haven't changed from the caring mother that you were. And as for Dean, well I can't say that I missed his punches. Those hurt, not as much as before, I've gotten tough. But it's nice to see that he hasn't changed from the caring father that I remember. Thank you again for letting us stay. We'll leave promptly." Lavi stood up as did the others.

"You don't have to leave." Jamie said not missing out on how he hadn't called her mother or him father.

"No I have to. I don't want to risk making Dean any more angry. That would fare badly for me, tho I'm sure I could win in a fight but I'd rather not. It's his Inn and he want's me gone. It was a pleasure." Lavi said with a smile.

"Why won't you call mother and father by mother or father?" Lorraine asked. Lavi looked at her.

"Because I don't have that right anymore. I left this family long ago. I don't deserve to call them that. They are greater then that. But I hope they know that I love them even now after so many years. Same for you Lorraine." Lavi leaned down alittle to kiss his sister on the forehead. He smiled at her and went to Jamie and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Thank you Jamie." Jamie started tearing up.

"I don't want you to go." She said letting the tears fall. "And when did you get taller then me?"

"Well it has been a long time so I have grown up. I don't want to go either but I was sent here on a job that I need to finish. Please be careful. There are monsters roaming around and it's my job to find and get rid of them. So untill you don't see me anymore be careful." Jamie nodded and let go of her son.

~0000000000000000000000~

Lavi finally found the Akuma and got rid of them also finding the Innocence and was headed out of town when he was stopped by someone calling his name. He turned to see Lorraine running to him. He was shocked at first but then it turned to hurt and sadness.

"Lorraine what are you doing here?"

"Father may have said those things but he still cares for you."

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked most curious.

"After you left the Inn I went to Mother and Fathers room, I overheard them talking. Father is so proud of you. Not by the fact that you are part of the Order but that you've grown up to be a man, a good man is what he said. A gentleman. One that he is proud to call his son. He started crying after hearing that you were going to leave soon. He's sorry that he yelled at you. He regrets it but you know that he wouldn't admit it outright. At least not to you or me." She giggled. "I just wanted to tell you that. Oh and one more thing, as we were sitting and thanking god for our food he said this; 'And please god help guide my son on the right path that he needs to follow. Keep him from harm so that we may see him again. If possible, bring him by our home again. Thank you for our meal and thank you for bringing me my son that I thought I had lost. Amen.' His exact words. I remember. Please don't be a stranger and come by more often. Father may not seem like it but I can tell that he's glad you came." Lavi stared at her and he smiled.

"Thank you Lorraine. I'm happy. More happier then I have every been. I'm so very happy. I'll try Lorraine to come more often, if at all possible. Maybe you'll get to meet the friends I've meet in my life. And if you get a chance tell Jamie that I love her and I'm sorry. Tell Dean that I'm glad he views me that way. I love him too and that I wish him luck. And Lorraine, write me letter everyonce and a while. Tell me whats going on." He said handing her and address to the Black Order. Lorraine smiled.

"Of course Brother!" She gave him a hug and small kiss on the lips and turned to leave. At the top of the hill she turned around and yelled, "Oh and get a freakin hair cut! It's longer then mine!" Lavi blushed alittle. "It is not!" Lorraine laughed and waved. Lavi waved back and stared walking.

"Goodbye my son." came the words from the shadows of the trees. Lavi stopped and smiled knowing who was hiding. He resumed walking not looking back. He felt revived and happy.

"Oh and finder. If you tell Bookman what happened I swear I'll kill you." Lavi said with a small smile. The finder laughed and said, "Oh and what if Bookman kills you first?"

"Then I'll haunt you for all eternity." They laughed and left the town of Carn behind with a beautiful red haired woman staring after them standing with her mother and father.

~~

**There you have it~! Please tell me what you thought. It was a long one-shot but I thought it was pretty dramatic. Please do tell me. And Btw I honestly don't know if Leon is Lavi's real name or not. Nobody knows. It's just a name I made up, just like Dean, Jamie and Lorraine. Oh and if it's not clear Jamie also has red hair. Dean is the only one whose hair isn't red but his beard is. Strange I agree but anywho. Thanks for reading~! **


End file.
